Down the throat unoriginal title
by AliceAD
Summary: Short response to Stayne/Dark Tarrant request. An interrogation scene. Not suitable for minors. Warning: SMUT, Yaoi. My first attempt ever at maleXmale and smut.


**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Stayne / Dark Tarrant  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't anything and don't profit of this. It was written on request. Not suitable for minors.

Written for 2010_Alice_kink 

Au: This is my first Yaoi (Male/Male) and smut fic. xD At least I tried

Read the Story over here:

This is a response to:

_Anoniem)_  
Stayne/Dark!Tarrant. Interrogation. Forced oral sex.

Seriously, go crazy.

* * *

**Down the Throat:**

"Where is she?" Stayne sneered. When the Hatter in front of him wouldn't reply he spit in his face, catching his attention. "Where is Alice?" Tarrant glared at Stayne and if looks could kill the red knave would have dropped dead on the spot. The hatter had lost his control a while ago, when the servants of the Red Queen had dragged him to the dungeons. He had screamed, struggled and lost. In an attempt to overpower the mad hatter they had shackled him. The raging form that was now Tarrant had lost his sensibility and control and was dangerous enough to kill the whole of Underland. His eyes flashed dangerously between orange and amber. He was talking in a low, husky and Scottish voice that send shivers down your spine. Tarrant tilted his head. "Let me go." It was all he could say without offending his captors and earning himself another beating. 'Away with the bloody big head.' Any sort of exclamation about the queen had earned him a slap, a punch, a cut. His body was bruised and battered but his face was untouched. Now his voice was low and husky. "Let me go." He stated in his accent rather than asked. It thrilled Stayne. To see the annoying red haired crazed man being so dangerous and determined. He was sure that Tarrant knew and would not tell. So sure.

The voice of the hatter aroused him. Each time he slapped the ginger and forced him to speak he could feel his member swell. Who was this Alice that could release such a beast? Who was this Alice to make the hatter change from his silent shy form into a determined dangerous man? He admired her, for if it hadn't been for Alice he wouldn't be aroused by the hatter in front of him. The hatter wouldn't have changed.

Stayne licked his lips and stroked his gloved hand past the bulge that was contained in his trousers. The hatter's eyes were focused on the floor again. His brows knitted into a thoughtful and absent expression. His hands shackled behind his back. So helpless and yet he radiated such power. The knave wanted his attention. No. He knew now that he craved for the other man's attention.

"Look at me." Tarrant looked away. "Describe Alice!" Tarrant kept silent. A zipping sound filled the room as Stayne unzipped his own trousers. The knave's erection popped into freedom and caught the hatter's attention who looked at it without expression. Stayne tapped the tip with his own gloved hand and watched as the pre-cum was smeared onto his fingers.

Then he forcefully grabbed Tarrant by his collar and pulled his face closer towards his crotch. "Do it, boy." He sneered through gritted teeth. Tarrant glared up at him with burning amber eyes. "Put that Scottish mouth of yours to work." Stayne demanded. Tarrant reluctantly opened his mouth and felt Stayne's grip forcing him closer to the engorged member. The tip touched his tongue and made him glow as he felt warmth spread through his own body. The demon inside of him wanted to show that he wasn't a powerless hatter trapped in a prison. And to do this he moved his head forward and took in as much of the knave as he could. He was determined to show who was the one with power here. Tarrant started moving his head up and down the knave's shaft and sucked with great might. The knave let his hand slide up from the hatter's collar into his hair, but not before he had thrown aside the top hat. His fingers tangled into the hair and he held a firm grip on the mad hatter's head, forcing and guiding him in his movements as he bucked his hips with more and more fervor. Tarrant was now taking him even deeper down his throat and tried to keep from gagging. Surely the man's private organ was just as long as his other limbs. Stayne started pulling and tugging at Tarrant's hair and was thrusting even harder now. "Hatter!" He groaned. Tarrant's eyes spread wide as he realized that the knave was about to come. The devilish voice of his dark minded self told him to suck harder. As he used his tongue to its best purpose he could hear Stayne call out for him again. With a few more thrusts he was done and his seed was spilled. The knave kept his firm grip on the hatter's head and waited patiently for the mad man to have swallowed it all up. Then he loosened his grip. "Better than your average cup of tea, I imagine." He grinned at Tarrant who was looking at him with amber eyes. Tarrant wanted to deny the fact that he had been turned on by the red knave and decided not to give an answer. He looked away again.

"Alice." Stayne said while he zipped his pants. Tarrant looked up at him again. "How does she look like?" The knave urged. Behind him Alice appeared at the dungeon door. She was larger than she should be as she knocked on the door and called out in her dreamy voice. "Stayne? Are you in here? The Red Queen wants to see you straightaway."

Stayne looked irritated at the door. The sound of Alice's voice turned him on again. "Um, tell her I'll be there." He turned back to Tarrant.

Tarrant smiled mysteriously. "You know the answer."

* * *

Au : I forgot to add the sentence part 'force down his throat' to this fic O_O I just realized… Oh dear… never mind…. I'll keep it for next time. As a first try I don't think it's that bad… but I suddenly seem to get more and more inspiration for… well….. more… xD I shall try


End file.
